Buffy the Slayer, Harry the Wizard - Reposted
by Red2
Summary: This is it all together now. Yaayyyy!


Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters. All Buffy-related characters are owned by Joss Whedon and the people who make the show. All Harry Potter related characters belong to the amazing imagination of JK Rowling.

Distribution: Want (although I don't see why), take, have! Just let me know where you put it!

Author's Note: I know someone already wrote a story with a similar idea andI'm sorry. If you want to yell at me, go ahead. Anyway, you'll notice I've used the Buffy plot concerning the Master etc so this story ain't entirely original. If you want more, say. If you don't, say. Anyway, this is it all converted to chapters. Phew! Hope ya like it and please r&r. Thanx!

The Forbidden Forest lay sprawled across the lower end of the Hogwart's ground, a dark green scar on the luscious green grass. Every thing was silent and still and the scene was awash with the soft yellow glow of the full moon. Opposite the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Castle was picked out in sharp relief against the starry sky. The scene was perfect and undisturbed until.....

A girl broke free from the undergrowth at the edge of the forest a ran at an extraordinary pace into the clearing. Her feet pounded noiselessly on the earth and her regular breathing sent iridescent puffs of mist into the night. To the casual observer, the girl was being pursued but on closer inspection, she was enticing someone - or some_thing_ - from the forest. This theory was proven when a darker shape broke free from the trees and sped after the girl. Suddenly she spun around, using her own momentum to land a roundhouse kick on the creature's chest. The silence was broken as cartilage crunched against cartilage and yielded to the pressure from the girl's boot. As she held a jagged section of wood high above her head the moon shone brighter and a shiny silver tip was visible. Pausing only a moment, she plunged the stake down into the creatures broken chest and its skin erupted into green boils, bubbled for a moment, then melted to a pile of dark green liquid.

After her brief fight the girl sat back on her heels and stared reflectively at the grass for a moment before wearily standing up. She was a petite blonde girl whose hair spread like a fine golden mist behind her head. Hazel eyes observed the world from a pretty, delicate heart-shaped face. There was a sad, resigned look in her eyes alongside the fiery spark that seemed to be there if you looked hard enough.

'All calm and gentle again', she whispered, as though trying to convince herself it was true. Which was why it came as such a surprise when a large black dog leapt out the shadows and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Her first reaction was to bring her knees into the dog's stomach and use its weight to flip it to the ground but to her utmost astonishment, a man stood where the dog was and she gasped.

'Sirius Black! Long time, no see! How you been?' She regarded the tall, thin hollow-cheeked man solicitously. The girl had not seen the man since he had appeared in her world, so many months ago. He had appeared in the library at Sunnydale High School, California, his English accent marking him as an outsider, just as her American accent marked her as an outsider in his world. But that was another story and there were many other things that marked them as outsiders in each others worlds. For her, even in her own world.

They stood there staring at each other incredulously then all of a sudden, her head shot up sharply and her eyes scanned the expanse of the grounds. Up till then there had been no wind, but the slight breeze that lifted the fine hair on the back of her neck alerted her. With a slight bend of the knees, she leapt into midair and scissored her legs, hitting an invisible object with two solid kicks. As she dispatched a quick punch which again hit an object, silvery folds of translucent fabric fell into her fist. With a quick tug it came away revealing.....

'Harry?' This time it was Sirius' turn to voice his astonishment. 'Ron? Hermione? What the...?' The thin, black-haired boy stared up at Sirius through his wide black framed spectacles. Suddenly a look of realisation crossed the man's face. 'I was meant to meet you......!' He slapped his forehead angrily. There were more pressing worries although. Harry, sat on the grass, clutching his face painfully, Ron, the gangly red haired boy holding his abdomen and groaning, and Hermione, a red, bushy haired girl, holding her left arm limply by her side.

'What happened?' Harry said questioningly to Sirius, little spasms of agony flitting across his face occasionally. Sirius opened his mouth but the beautiful petite girl silenced him with a look and instead Sirius mumbled something about a creature from the forest. Harry and Ron, having noticed the girl, stared at her agog through their pain. Hermione tutted angrily at this and shook her head disapprovingly. The girl looked around her and sensed the air, listened for the slightest sounds and inhaled deeply. She looked around at Sirius.

'The castle', she said. 'It's not safe out here'. To the amazement of the three Hogwarts students, Sirius made no argument and nodded mutely. Infact, there was something in the girl's tone of voice that suggested it wasn't safe for _them_ but perfectly fine for her. Telling them that Madam Pomfrey would sort them out, Sirius led them all towards the castle.

'May I suggest you come inside. It's much warmer'.

'Dumbledore!' Sirius gasped as he smiled at the tall, imperious man on the step whose grey beard stretched to his knees and whose eyes sparkled with a magical, kindly, lively light. Dumbledore extended his hand and Sirius shook it warmly then the Hogwart's Headmaster's eyes travelled over the rest of the party. He surveyed the girl carefully then greeted her.

'You must be Buffy Summers?' She nodded silently. 'Did the Watchers' Council of Great Britain send you or....?' Again she nodded.

'No. I'm a. . . Renegade Slayer. Or so they call me'.

'I've heard of you', Dumbledore said. 'But', he continued, his gaze falling on the fifth year students, 'we shall talk in the morning'. Then, addressing Harry, Hermione and Ron 'I'm sure Madam Pomfrey shall attend to you. Again, we shall talk in the morning. I'll try not to leave your questions unanswered. I know you're just bursting with curiosity.' So, exchanging quizzical looks, the three friends slowly climbed the steps to the castle leaving the strange American girl, Buffy, Dumbledore and Sirius Black, convicted murderer and godfather to Harry, standing at the entrance to Hogwarts Castle.

***

They could tell immediately by the look on Hermione's face. She knew something and after Madam Pomfrey had tended their wounds (with disapproving looks - she had been instructed by Dumbledore not to ask questions) they went straight to the empty Gryffindor common room and discussed the night's events.

'Who's the girl?' Ron asked dreamily, oblivious to Hermione's scowl. Hermione merely shrugged but told them that she was working on it.

'I have an idea of a book that could help - Harry, do you still have the cloak?' At his nod she continued. 'I need to borrow it. I'm going to the library. Now'.

So, she left, leaving Harry and Ron to talk, mainly about the girl, Buffy Summers, Dumbledore had called her, and what had attacked them.

'Did you see anything run into the forest, Ron?' Harry said a while later, in puzzlement. Ron shook his head and considered this for a moment, then began chatting eagerly about Buffy Summers again. He didn't get very far, however, when Hermione returned holding a large, thick book which she admitted was from the restricted section.

'Did either of you hear what Dumbledore said to her? Something about the Watchers Council of Great Britain. I heard them mentioned in a book somewhere. And the girl said she was a . . . Slayer, or something like that. It should all be in here.' With a tired little sigh she opened the heavy book then presently cried that she'd got it. Harry and Ron urged her to continue so she began.

'It says here that, contrary to popular belief, the world did not begin as a paradise, but instead was ruled by demons who walked the earth for eons. They gradually lost their grip on this reality and made way for man but certain hybrids remained, like vampires'. She paused and looked up. Ron and Harry stared back expectantly so she continued. 'The Watchers Council was established to control the demon population and hold their evil back. It's been around for an age.'

'Yeah, so where does Buffy fit in? What's a Slayer?'

Hermione silenced Ron with an icy look and continued reading from the book. 'Every generation has a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' This passage sounded so sombre and serious so Hermione offered an explanation. 'The Slayer is like the Gods' Champion on earth. The first avatar, charged with protecting the world. She, and it's always a she, has amazing physical powers, way beyond those of any human.' She paused here then uttered a small 'Oh'. 'Slayers have a notoriously short life span. Only a tiny handful live past their 20th birthday. Each time one dies another is called. Ever since there has been vampires there has been the Vampire Slayer. The Watchers Council regulates the Slayers - each Watcher is assigned a Slayer and guides her until death. Her death, usually.'

'Uh huh', said Ron. 'Does that mean Buffy Summers is the current vampire slayer?' At Hermione's nod he said 'I guess it was her that attacked us then.'

'Yeah,' said an American voice from the door, 'Got me sussed, aintcha. I'm the current Slayer.'

'I was rather hoping you would deduce this yourselves', came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Before Harry, Ron or Hermione could open their mouths, Dumbledore said, 'The question remains, why is the present Slayer, Buffy, here? I've talked to her and Sirius and I believe you should be told, since you, Harry, are involved, as are Ron and Hermione to a certain degree. I myself am unaware of the beginnings of our tale so I shall leave that to Ms Summers and Sirius.' So, at this point, Buffy resumed the story.

'I guess we're all in the same line of business really. I fight the demons, you fight the Dark Wizards. Anyway, my Watcher, Giles, he's in the school now, as are my friends, Willow and Xander, knows Mr Dumbledore. They communicate regularly and I think and Giles told Dumbledore a few months ago about a gathering of demons, mainly vampires, that are allies of, um . . . Voldermont? Is that his name? Ah, Voldemort, that's it! Anyway, I'm here because, well, they're gonna attack Hogwarts and basically I'm gonna kick a whoooole loada demon butt. Besides that, Sirius came to my High School in Sunnydale, California to help us and bring us all the latest news. That's about it, so I'll hand you over to Dumbledore now. He'll explain all the technicalities, I'm so not good at that stuff.' This last sentence got a superior, disapproving look from Hermione. It was obvious form this look that she very much felt Buffy wasn't anything special in particular. Buffy noticed this look and her expression conveyed the same idea. The events of the next few days were to change both of their opinions.

'Voldemort, although powerful, cannot control an entire domain on his own. His new allies can wreak havoc and gain control if they are given the chance and they will be useful among muggles. There is one particular vampire who is extremely powerful and an alliance with Voldemort would prove deadly. However, he is imprisoned deep within the Forbidden Forest - yes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, it's forbidden for a reason - when an attempt to open the Mouth of Hell too far from the epicentre proved fatal. Infact, the actual Hellmouth is in Sunnydale, where Buffy lives. I believe it is called Boca del Infierno. Besides the point anyway. If this vampire can be freed, he will lead the other vampires. They all look to him. If he dies, none have the power alone to lead them. This powerful vampire is called...'

'The Master,' Hermione finished fearfully. She'd suddenly gone chalk white. When Dumbledore enquired how she knew, she said quietly and slowly 'A prophecy I read in this book, it suddenly makes sense. It says that to rise from the earth of his imprisonment, the Master requires to drink from the Slayer.' At this, Buffy's face darkened and she muttered a comment about not looking like Meals On Wheels for vampires. But there was more. 'The prophecy .... the prophecy says that the Slayer, upon meeting the Master, will meet her death.' Silence followed this announcement. Dumbledore examined the book carefully then declared that the old prophecies were very often inaccurate. Buffy however, exclaimed that she had to see her Watcher and took off down the corridor.

Dumbledore refused to let them follow the Slayer saying that she needed time with her Watcher and her friends. So Harry, Hermione and Ron had to be content with waiting until sundown to meet up again with Buffy and finally meet her Watcher and her friends.

***

'Giles', she cried, 'You don't understand. I officially give up slaying. Full stop. I'm not gonna die.' Buffy burst into tears. 'I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die. I don't wanna die!' At this outburst a look of comprehension passed across her Watcher's face and he impulsively leaned over and enveloped his Slayer in a hug which she resisted. Fair play to him, although, he held on tightly until she struggled less and whimpered as she collapsed against him. 'Giles, I'm too young, I don't want to die young like so many other Slayers. Like Kendra. Please.'

Her friends watched the Slayer crumple and plead for her life. She whose power had them awed each time they watched her fight. She who had killed more vampires, demons and monsters than they could count. She who had saved their asses more times than they could count. She who was now crying desperately in her Watcher's arms. Willow and Xander said nothing. They knew Giles loved Buffy deeply, something the council disapproved of. Giles, however, ignored this and loved and respected his Slayer like a daughter and she loved him like a father. They all sat there for a long while until the atmosphere was once again calm.

'Dumbledore and his associates will be along shortly,' Giles said, looking at his watch. 'We could ask them to wait until tomorrow, or . . .' Buffy nodded to signal that they should come now and unsurprisingly, they appeared at that moment. Dumbledore noticed the look on the Slayer's face but said nothing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the three newcomers nervously until Dumbledore introduced them.

'This', he said, pointing to a small girl with straight, fiery red hair and beautiful emerald eyes, 'is Willow Rosenberg, and this is Xander Harris', gesturing to a stockily built boy whose dark hair fell messily over his dark brown eyes. To Ron's disgust, Xander drew an approving look from Hermione. 'And finally', continued Dumbledore, 'this is Rupert Giles, Watcher to the Slayer.'

After the nervous introductions had passed, they began to talk about the impending disaster. Giles picked up a book from the desk and looked idly at a page. He suddenly dropped the book in surprise and went pale white like Hermione.

'Oh', he intoned in a well cut English accent. 'It appears, well, it appears that the Master wasn't too far off in location of the Hellmouth. There must have been a glitch in the rituals. There are actually a few Hellmouths located in various parts of the world. All are dormant. All except the Hellmouth in Sunnydale.' He, Buffy, Willow and Xander looked darkly at one another, a look which none of the others could interpret. 'Apparently, there is a Hellmouth here, at Hogwarts aswell, as hard to believe as that may seem. Where is not precisely apparent. The passage reads 'The heat of hell shall dwell under the lake of fire where the magic is strong'.' His gaze wandered across the view outside the large bay window and he received his second surprise of the evening. Dumbledore was apparently thinking the same thing and it took the others only a minute to catch on. They all gazed across the school grounds to the placid surface of the school lake and Giles broke the silence first.

'Lagos del Infierno. Lake of Hell.'

***

'Rupert, you know you can't', Dumbledore insisted. His persistence had got him nowhere and the Watcher still stood before him, carrying a crossbow and a simple wooden cross.

'I am older, I have nothing to lose. I will not stand by and watch her die, throw away her entire life. I will go to the Master in place of her, but I will not let her go. She doesn't deserve this. Slayer she may be, but she is still a child.'

'What will Buffy say, Rupert. Think of her reaction.'

'Albus, Buffy is not like other Slayers. She rejects the council's rules and regularities. She accepts her destiny but refuses to let it change her. And she is the strongest slayer for many years, even the council admit that. I won't let her die.'

'Rupert, it is her destiny, although there may be another way around this problem.'

'Really...'

Meanwhile, the Slayer sat on her own by the lake which lay at the far end of the Hogwart's grounds. She stared at the lake. It wasn't because she couldn't believe a Hellmouth lay under the calm surface - Buffy was used to a Hellmouth, the evil in Sunnydale that was magnetically drawn to the area shaped her nights and her destiny - no, she knew what would happen if the Master was prevented from rising. And he would eventually if she didn't go.

'Uh, you all right?' It was Harry Potter. Buffy nodded her assent but her face told a different story. She knew from the expression on Harry's face that he found it hard to believe that a gateway to Hell lay under the lake.

'Your friend, Hermione, doesn't like me', Buffy said, to break the ice slightly. At Harry's exclamations she gave him a sceptical look. 'Did you see the look she gave me?' Harry grimaced and nodded.

'Giles, your watcher, he's nice. So are your friends,' Harry said akwardly, in another attempt to start conversation. 'Infact, Giles seems quite cut up about all this stuff.'

Buffy nodded slightly. 'Technically he's not my watcher. Not since the Cruciamentum, anyway. But he's such a big part of my life and I couldn't imagine it without him. I mean my friends are the best and they appreciate the Slayer part of me but Giles is the only one, apart from another Slayer of course, who really understands what it's like.' Here her face clouded and her eyes bore the same shuttered look that could be seen in Sirius's eyes when Azkaban was mentioned. 'Giles understands the simple truth: if a demon kills someone, creates evil, tries to destroy civilisation as we know it, yadda, yadda, the blood is always on our hands.' Buffy stopped here, aware that she'd just spilled some of the innermost secrets of her soul to a person who she'd barely known 24 hours. But it had been an insightful little speech and after a few moments consideration, Buffy realised what she had to do and she leapt nimbly of her feet and sped across the castle lawn, her pace amazing the boy who still sat on the grass staring at the lake.

When Buffy entered the room where Giles and Dumbledore were she found her Watcher and the Hogwart's headmaster deep in conversation. Giles had finally been convinced that he was doing the wrong thing and he and Dumbledore were considering other possibilities. If Giles's new-found hope had not been so utterly consuming he would have noticed that Buffy was tense and slightly edgy, as though adrenalin were pumping through her a tremendous rate.

***

Willow sat in the middle of the room and cleansed her mind of all unnecessary thought, emotion and feeling and concentrated on the book on front of her. Nothing happened for a long while, then the book vibrated slightly and slid across the desk. It was tempting for Willow to put on an extra burst of concentration but she kept up her steady train of thought and slowly the book lifted of the desk to a space above Willow's head. It began to rotate, gathering speed steadily.

Suddenly, Buffy, Xander, Hermione, Harry and Ron burst into the room, followed by Dumbledore and Giles. Willow's concentration went awry and the book spun out of control and flew straight towards the intruders. It was a heavy wooden book and would have broken Dumbledore's large nose had Buffy not sent a booted foot flying towards it and hit it with a powerful kick, sending it flying towards the far wall. It landed with a crash and the silence that ensued was only broken by the astounded noises of Ron, Hermione and Harry.

'What the...', began Hermione. Willow merely sat there agape.

'I thought . . . well, I thought that the extra magic energy would help to facilitate my own skills and I tried out one of my concentration exercises and . . .' She trailed of hopelessly.

Dumbledore beamed at all present. 'Wizarding magic is only one brand of magic. There are others, you know. I believe that Ms Rosenberg here is a practising Wicca. Other magics use different sources. Wicca is just one of those.'

Buffy also beamed and said, much to the chagrin of Hermione, 'That's Will, our Wicca chick.' There was a slightly tense moment, broken when Xander said

'You people got doughnuts, cos I sure could murder some!' The small gathering dispersed gradually, leaving only Buffy and Willow.

'Spill', Willow said automatically, with a concerned look dispatched in Buffy's direction.

'Will', Buffy said, 'you are so completely my best friend and if I tell you this you cannot tell Giles. I'm going to the Forbidden Forest. At sundown'. Willow nodded mutely. She knew Buffy's mind was made up.

'How are you gonna find the Master?'

'There's no shortage of local vamps. I figure they'll be all to eager to lead me to him.' She looked at the rapidly darkening sky and told Willow she was going to get 'weaponed up'. As she left, a solitary tear ran down the side of Buffy's face. What she didn't notice was a similar tear running over the apple of Willow's cheek. She didn't notice Buffy's tear either.

***

'Potter, if you cannot master a simple Confundus potion then you will undoubtedly fail your OWLS. Do I make myself clear?' Harry nodded miserably as the Slytherin side of Snape's dungeon burst into rapturous laughter at the words of the Potions Master. However, five minutes later, he, Ron and Hermione were eagerly chatting about the American visitors again.

'Potter, Weasley, Granger, since you obviously cannot shut up, you shall have detention this evening.' They all sighed in unison but there was no end to Snape's vindictiveness as he continued. 'In the Forbidden Forest. Meet Hagrid by his shed tonight at 7pm prompt. My supplys of unicorn hair are running particularly low.' He smiled evilly and raised one spindly hand to ward off their protests. There was nothing they could do but accept the detention even although they new of the danger that lurked deep within the Forbidden Forest.

***

The leaves made virtually no sound under the feet of Buffy. It was a dark, starless night and the moon was a thin crescent in the sky. 'On it's back', Buffy thought with a sense of foreboding. 'Bad luck.' Nevertheless, she continued, and stopped at the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest.

Despite being the Slayer, the Chosen One, she who would stand without fear against the armies of Hell, she couldn't help shivering slightly at the darkness of the forest. This area was thick with magic and the magic that ran in her blood felt its power.

As she set of along the rough, debris strewn path, she knew it wouldn't be long before she met a vampire. She was in no danger, certainly, the Master would've seen to that. Suddenly she felt the presence of a vampire right to her very core and she spun around, stake raised high. A butt-ugly creature stepped from among the trees, wearing its vampiric face. It hissed 'Slayer' at her through it's elongated fangs, but made no move to attack. 

'Tell me something I don't know', Buffy said in a bored drawl. The vampire hissed again and Buffy said 'No, really, where is he.'

'The old oak, in the centre of the forest', he growled viciously, 'an old ruined church lies above the prison of him I serve. You cannot hope to defeat him, Slayer.'

'Oh, give over', Buffy said, driving the vampire against a tree and driving stake directly through his unbeating heart. 'And mullets: _so_ not in fashion.'

So, with a fast beating heart she continued her walk into the forest and presently she came to the old oak as described by the vampire. And there, a few paces away, lay the ruined church.

'Run', Buffy told herself. 'You can still get out'. But deep down she knew she couldn't, it was her destiny as the Chosen One. So, apprehensively, she approached he abandoned church. Nearly all the roof was missing and the walls were covered with lichens and moss which grew in abundance. A roughly hewn stairway led directly under the church, into the bowels of the earth.

Buffy recognised the vampires that lined the stairways and estimated that there were about twenty. There were a few creatures that she did not recognise as easily and some demons that she had seen previously in her long slaying career. They let her pass with malevolent stares which she returned with equal venom.

All too soon she came to a widening of the passage. Buffy would have thought it impressive - there was hundreds of dripping candles dotted around the cave, a wooden throne in the centre, a large jewelled cross embedded in the groung and was an ethereal atmosphere - had the scent of the air not been thick with death. She tightened her grip on her cross bow.

'I don't wanna play. Just come out and fight me. Or are ya too afraid.' Her bravado wasn't enough to hide the unmistakable quiver in her voice.

Then, the Master, ruler of the Order of Aurelius, stepped from behind a pillar. Truthfully, he was the ugliest vampire or demon Buffy had ever seen, and she'd seen _alot_. He was so old, his face was permanently in his demonic mask and his skin had the leathery look of parchment that had been around for centuries and stained by everything possible. His fangs were a yellowish colour and portruded from his upper gums right down to his lower lips. Two narrow golden eyes were set high up in his forehead among the ridges of skin and they followed Buffy's every move without any action from the body of the Master. The Slayer instantly hated him. She always hated vampires, but she had never felt such an intense hatred of any vampire. Not since Angel had become Angelus and terrorized the people she loved to try and destroy the young Slayer that she had been then. But that was in the past now.

'Slayer', the Master said cordially, as though greeting an old friend. He stepped forward, but Buffy noticed he came no further forward than the chalk circle drawn on the ground, as though stopped by an invisible wall. She thought no more of this and took carefull aim with the cross bow. The shaft embedded itself in the Master's abdomen and he doubled over and pulled it our. When he once again faced Buffy he was laughing, a mirthless, evil laugh.

'Good aim, Slayer, for one so young. But not good enough.' Buffy blinked suddenly and when her eyes opened, the Master was gone.

'I didn't come her to play hide 'n' seek', she said wearily.

'I'm behind you', he sang. She whipped around and this time was quick enough to see him magically disappear, then reappear again behind the cross. Unwittingly, she stepped across the chalk circle, closer to the Master vampire.

'You cannot hide, Slayer.' Buffy stepped closer to the source of his voice and caught a glimpse of the demonic image before the Master once again transferred himself to another area. He did this several more times in rapid succession and Buffy whirled around, desperately trying to keep up with the Master. Suddenly, he appeared behind her, and whispered 'Give it up, young one'. He placed his clawed hands lightly on her shoulder. Buffy wanted to scream, to run, to fight but something prevented her from doing any of those things. She made no move to resist when the Master gently tilted her chin and lowered his face into the curve of her neck. Buffy's expression was one of horror and revulsion but she was paralysed. With an almost ceremonious air, the Master's fangs pierced the skin of her neck and he gently nursed the blood of the Slayer to his mouth. The power and exhilaration crossed his face the minut a drop of her hallowed blood touched his tongue, at the same time a grimace of agony crossed her face and her mouth parted slightly in horror. The vampire extended a gnarled hand and felt for something in the air, like he'd done for so long. This time, however, he felt no resistance from the invisible wall that imprisoned him in the earth.

He grinned evilly, then cast a downward glance at Buffy, the Slayer, who lay like a limp ragdoll in his leather-clad arms. 'Why, thank you dear' he said with mock cheerfullness. He gave her a small push and she fell face first into the shallow canal that ran on one side of the cave then strode straight out, ivigorated and refreshed. As he left, the church crumbled into dust.

And, with no strength left, Buffy the Vampire Slayer drowned deep in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, alone and powerless.

***  


'Right, here yeh all are', Hagrid said gruffly. There were four students assembled before him: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville Longbottom (Snape had been rather annoyed when he melted his 21st cauldron to date). 'Now', Hagrid barked 'same rules as always apply: send up red sparks for danger and tonight, when you find what you're looking for, green sparks. Tha' OK with yeh all?' The students all nodded tentatively. 'Like before, two o' yeh'll take Fang, and two o' yeh'll be wi' me. Harry, Neville, you can take Fang, Ron, Hermione, you're wi' me. Any questions.' There were none, so they set of in an orderly fashion, into the Forbidden Forest.

***

'Willow, Xander, where on earth is Buffy?' Giles said in exasperation.

'Search me, Chief', Xander said. Then, as an afterthought, 'Man, these doughnuts are_ good_.

'Uh, same here, Giles,' Willow said. 'I . . I mean I don't know where Buffy is, not that the doughnuts aren't good, because I'm sure they are, so, no, no I don't know where Buff is. D'ya think we should search? Maybe we should search. I'll go get searching stuff.' She made to leave but Xander caught her by a fuzzy, magnolia sleeve.

'Will, you know something. You gotta tell us.' So, with minimal encouragement from Giles, Willow told them where Buffy had gone. Giles was mortified. His only word was 'Dumbledore'.

***

Harry and Neville crashed through the undergrowth. Or rather, Neville crashed. They chatted very little - it was difficult in a place as, well, downright spooky, as the Forbidden Forest.

'Harry', Neville said in a high pitched voice. 'Don't you think we're a little too deep in the forest now?' Neither had been paying attention to where they were going really and Harry assessed his surroundings then nodded grimly. He cast the light from his wand further around and suddenly saw a sharpened stake near a lone tree. It was sitting atop a pile of dust and Harry was suddenly afraid to know what had been happening here.

They walked on a little further, the apprehension growing with each step and they suddenly came to a clearing.

'Neville', Harry hissed, 'light your wand.' Neville jumped slightly but muttered _Lumos_ and cast the beam across the clearing like Harry. It was an area thick with dust and a few single boulders. 

'What's that', Neville whispered, pointing to a dark slender object partly submerged in the small canal that ran through the clearing. Simultaneously they cast their wand lights over it. Neville's scream rent the night air for miles around. Harry needn't have bothered sending out red sparks. Everyone, Giles, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Willow and Xander, all came running at once. They all stopped dead in the clearing. For there, face down in the canal, lay the body of the Slayer. She had obviously drowned, but there was a vicious bite on her neck and the stream of blood that ran down to her collar had already dried a deep red.

The silence was broken by a heart wrenching cry from Giles.

'Oh, Buffy', he cried, 'Buffy, I'm so sorry'. He threw himself into a pathetic heap by her body and clung desperately to it, as though that could bring her back. But it couldn't, and after a while, Dumbledore prised Giles away gently and conjured a stretcher for Buffy. He conjured a plain white sheet and draped it respectfully over her body. Slowly and numbly, the little procession made their way from the forest, Hagrid's face a mixture of confusion and quiet respect for the dead girl, the students not quite knowing what to feel, and Buffy's closest friends sobbing softly all the while.

***

Xander ate yet another doughnut without really tasting it. He wasn't quite sure what to feel. Buffy had always been so strong. He and Willow had always been aware of Buffy's mortality but she had always seemed to defeat death so many times it now seemed impossible that she could be lying in the medical wing at Hogwarts Castle, thousands of miles from home. Giles had already contacted Buffy's mother. Joyce was beyond grief. She didn't know what to do, so she'd agreed to let Giles bring Buffy home. Xander bit into his doughnut, but it was salty and soggy, with the tears that poured unnoticed from his eyes.

Giles sat and gazed into space. Buffy had been the longest surviving of any of his slayers. She'd been so strong. Maybe, Giles considered reflectively, they'd thought her to be almost immortal. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment he saw her lying there, so still and cold. Her face had been pale. Giles liked to imagine there was an element of peace in the Slayer's face. He hoped so much there had been. Unconsciously, tears slid down his cheeks. 'Oh, Buffy', he murmured. 'I loved you like I would my own daughter. I still do.' He buried his head in his hands and allowed his tears to consume him.

Willow was numb. Buffy. Dead. The two words rotated in her mind many times. The idea that she would never again laugh with Buffy, cry with her, talk with her, hell, even argue with her, was still an impossibility. And, in a funny sort of way, Willow felt to blame for the death of her closest friend. She shouldn't have let her go. Should've warned her, told Giles, anything, so long as she didn't face the Master on her own. Die alone. Willow let the tears flow freely from her eyes and cascade down her cheeks.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat huddled together in Gryffindor common room. None of them spoke as they silently contemplated what had happened. They hadn't known Buffy that well at all. But, what they had known was that she had been someone pretty special. She had sacrificed herself to try and save the world. That counted as special.

Neville had been told the truth - Dumbledore refused to keep secrets from his students. Neville was confused. He hadn't known Buffy at all - he'd never met her - but she knew, like the others, she was special. He sympathised with her friends and wondered briefly about the life she'd left behind.

'Giles, my staff and I would like you to attend the school feast. The pupils need not know about Buffy. I'm not fond of keeping secrets from my students but I understand the circumstances. I also understand if you do not wish to attend, but perhaps some sense of normalcy will help you slightly.' Willow and Xander looked apprehensive, but Giles surprisingly looked up.

'We would be delighted to attend.'

***

The body of the Slayer lay in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had tended to her, cleansed her wounds gently and laid her respectfully in a small curtained cubicle. She then bustled off to attend to other matters.

Quietly, unbeknown to Professor Dumbledore, his phoenix, Fawkes, walked regally into the hospital wing. His fiery red plumage rustled softly as he fluttered through the curtains, into the cubicle where Buffy was and hopped onto the bed in one smooth motion.

He appeared to know what he was doing as he gently removed the Slayer's hair from her face with one claw then sliced along the cut made by the Master. Once it was reopened, he applied pressure on either side, bringing some blood to the wound. Then, with a flourish, he sat back and proceeded to cry, beautiful, white pearly tears. Leaning over Buffy's neck, he dripped several of his beautiful tears into her wound, waited till they mingled with her strong blood creating an odd reddish-silver liquid, then licked the wound close. Fawkes sat back and waited. And waited. It appeared there was nothing happening and Fawkes rustled impatiently in the silence of the hospital wing. Suddenly, another sound joined that of his rustling feathers. It was the steady, rhythmic beating of a heart. The phoenix looked at Buffy. There was an iridescent sheen on her skin, like the tears which leaked out of Fawkes' eyes. The beating of her heart grew stronger, then, her eyes flickered wide open and memory came rushing back, like a tidal wave crashing into harbour. Images of her Calling as the Slayer, some of her numerous triumphs and her death at the hands of the Master flashed across her vision, as her blood pounded stronger than ever through her veins. The Slayer was back

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall alongside the rest of the school. The three of them had their hands by their sides and they stared unseeingly at their plates. They alone knew why there wee three mysterious strangers sitting nervously at the staff table and there was some speculation among the rest of the students which quickly subsided as the feast began.

The Enchanted Ceiling was fittingly dark and stormy. There was a crash of thunder, startling many students out of their reverie. At the same moment, the entrance to the Great Hall swung wide open and illuminated in the blinding light was a tall man whose features were grotesquely distorted. He had golden eyes and, apparently, an extraordinary dental problem. He was dresses in a leather jacket and a matching pair of leather trousers. There were about 22 similar creatures behind him, except they all resembled humans apart from their facial distortions.

Several pupils gasped and cried out and their was some confusion until they noticed Dumbledore standing up. The Englishman next to him also stood up.

'The Master', he said fearfully. 'He has risen'.

The vampire, for this truth had quickly spread amongst the students, inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh, young, energy filled blood and licked his lips apprehensively. Unnoticed, several of his minions had spread out behind him and one dark haired vampiress had grabbed tiny Professor Flitwick by the neck and held her up in mid air. The vampire's face morphed hideously as she made a sarcastic comment about the Herbology teacher's height, then lowered her fangs towards the Professor's jugular vein.

'I see no Slayer now, Watcher', the Master cried triumphantly. 'Your world is mine!' The dark haired woman's teeth grazed Flitwick's neck but suddenly there came an almighty crash and a small form broke through one of the great windows at the opposite end of the hall. It straigtened up and the face was revealed.

'Buffy', yelled Giles incredulously. She fixed him with a broad smile.

'Me'. In one quick movement, she raised her cross bow and fired. The vampire holding Professor Flitwick was hit in the heart by the shaft and she exploded into dust. The miniscule Professor squealed and hurried away to the table and hid underneath it. The Slayer was back. And she meant business.

Buffy bent her knees almost imperceptibly and leaped onto the Slytherin table. The Master let out a surprised gasp.

'I thought I killed you', he said. 'I did. I killed you!'

'Can't have tried hard enough', the Slayer replied nonchalantly. Whilst she spoke, she singled out the most powerful looking vampires. There were seven who would provide a real fight. Once she had singled those creatures out she found the strongest and, using an element of surprise, fired a bolt straight through her heart. With a horrified shriek, the vampire exploded into dust. Many of the pupils echoed her shrieks. 

Buffy felt energised after her reawakening. She was in a mood to take risks.

'By the way', she said, surveying the Master coolly, 'Leather went out years ago. It so _not_ cool and I don't see it making a comeback any day soon'. Using her idle chat to deploy the Master, she removed a silver disc from her pocket. It had razor sharp edges and was not a perfect circle - it was divided into deadly sharp scythed sections. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent it flying straight towards the vampires. It beheaded three of them in one quick whirring motion. Now many students merely sat there agape.

Buffy did a quick count. Eighteen vamps left. The odds didn't look good. _So_. 

She jumped off the Slytherin table and extended a leg behind her, sending it clattering into a corner. She needed fighting space. The Master clicked his fingers at the strongest remaining vampire and gestured towards Buffy. The vampire ran for her.

'She can't take on a thing like that', Hermione said agape. They heard Draco a few feet away snort 'A girl couldn't fight that thing!' Buffy proved them both wrong.

Buffy shifted her weight equally onto the balls of her feet and stood her ground until the vampire almost collided with her. She danced out the way and he collided with the wall instead. He turned round, enraged, and she merely smiled and assumed a fighter's stance. This time, the vampire approached her more slowly and watched for a flaw in her moves. There wasn't one. With a stunning high kick Buffy stunned the vampire, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm and brutally snapped it, then drove a stake from her back pocket straight through his chest.

'And they say one person can't make a difference', she muttered half to herself. 'Now', she continued, 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way.' Seeing a look of confusion on many faces, Buffy said 'The easy way being I kill you, the hard way being I hurt you alot, _then_ I kill you. What's it gonna be?'

Several vampires advanced on her. The hard way. The vampires surrounded her. Buffy leaped into midair and did a more deadly version (and a far more impressive version) of the splits, knocking two vampires down. The fighting that ensued was short and sweet - for Buffy. She danced with the vampires, a deadly dance, until none were left standing and seven piles of dust were collected neatly at her feet. Buffy felt a sudden rush of gratitude when she saw Willow, Giles and Xander stake three of the weaker vampires. That left eight, when she took away the ones she had staked aswell.

'That the best you can do', she said lightly. The Master was irate now and he made a low growl in the back of his throat. The remaining eight vampires rushed at Buffy, looking slightly apprehensive.

'Buffy!' Giles yelled, seeing a vampire approach her from behind. She flipped the stake over in the palm of her hand and stabbed it behind her. The always satisfying sound of a dusting followed. Buffy stamped the heel of her boot down on the edge of the cross bow and it came flying up to meet her hand. Firing at the nearest vampire, she jumped onto the Hufflepuff table - all the pupils had moved away now - and brought her foot down hard on the wooden table top. It splintered easily and she picked up the longest shard of wood and drove it through the hearts of two vampires. Really, it always paid to be economical. Buffy stood there and slowly turned her head towards the four survivors, giving them her 'I'm gonna kick you through a wall, rip your guts out then stake you' kind of look. They all ran and she sent two stakes flying through the air just as the vampires reached the entrance. Two of them exploded into dust with a frightening accuracy.

The Master was the only one remaing. 'Very . . . impressive, Slayer'. She crossed the room to meet him.

Tauntingly, Buffy said, 'Give it your best shot. And, by the way, it's Buffy.' He swung a fist at her out of anger and she caught it easily and twisted it until a crack was heard. From then on the fight was hers.

The Master tried to grab her neck from behind, but she kicked her foot high over her own head, splitting the Master's lip over his fangs and crushing them. Then she attacked the Master with everything she had. She kicked him, punched him brutally several times until she had him on the floor where she punched him even more. This went on for almost fifteen minutes until Giles gently came over to Buffy and raised his eyebrows. He'd never seen her beat a vampire into such a bloody pulp as this. Handing her a stake, he stepped backwards and watched as she plunged the stake straight into the Master's heart. His flesh exploded into dust and left a yellowed skeleton. Summoning the last of her strength, she broke off a table leg and smashed the Master's bones into a powder. Giles watched her and he understood it was like closure for Buffy, to fight the thing that murdered her.

Buffy, after this, collapsed into tears and Giles, Willow and Xander came forward and enveloped her in a huge group hug.

***

The Hogwarts train pulled into the station. Buffy, Willow and Xander stood with Harry, Ron and Hermione chatting eagerly. Dumbledore had agreed to let the guests travel on the school train and they intended to make the most of it. While Bufy recovered from her fight, she and her friends had become very good friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Despite Hermione and Buffy's initial feelings, both were now firm friends. Infact, Hermione had also be showing Willow some wizarding magic and Willow had shown her some Wiccan magic.

Dumbledore had also explained the reason for Buffy's apparent resurrection. Or at least, tried to. It was difficult to explain what had provoked Fawkes to do what he had done. Willow had suggested that the Powers That Be had had a hand in it. Dumbledore agreed and also suggested that Fawkes had invoked an ancient magic, as many spells, mainly dark ones, required the blood of a Slayer. Perhaps, the healing power of the phoenix, mingled with the blood of a Slayer could hold the power to resurrect and heal, much like unicorn blood. Whatever the cause, each was glad of it in their own special way.

Now it was time to go home and they all regretted this but Buffy was needed back home. So, after finding an empty carriage and waiting till all the pupils who wanted to see Buffy had done so, they all settled down, played exploding snap, ate lots and chatted more.

Harry looked carefully at his watch, then looked up at the carriage door. It opened and Draco Malfoy stood there with Crabbe and Goyle, his Slytherin friends. Harry rolled his eyes. They appeared in their carriage at the same time** every** year. 

'So, you're hanging with the riff-raff', Draco said to Buffy. She got up slowly and looked at him coldly.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Name's Malfoy', he said coolly. 'Crabbe, Goyle', he said gesturing behind him. 'So, what are you doing with _Potter_ and his poor little friends.'

Buffy did a strange little laugh and Xander and Willow winced; they knew what that laugh meant. Buffy suddenly jumped up, grabbed hold of the overhead rail and kicked the intruders straight through the next two doors and into the compartment two down from theirs.

'Cards?' Buffy said.

'Sure', the others replied, laughing.

jjj


End file.
